The present invention relates generally to fluid applicator systems, such as those used to apply spray coatings, polyurethane foam, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a monitoring system and user interface for remotely gathering and archiving real-time and historical data about a plurality of such fluid applicator systems.
Fluid applicators are used to apply a variety of materials, from hot melt glue to polyurethane coatings. Fluid applicators commonly include both heaters that heat fluids to specified temperatures (e.g. to achieve target viscosities), and motor-driven pumps that pressurize fluids to specified pressures for spraying and/or recirculation. Some fluid applicators, particularly those used to apply polyurea, polyurethane, and similar materials, have separately heated and pumped “A-side” and “B-side” fluid systems that carry different fluids that are only combined when sprayed or otherwise applied. Many fluid applicators have local operator interfaces (LOIs) that provide fluid system operators with substantially real-time readouts of fluid temperatures and pressures, and allow operators to alter target temperatures and pressures by inputting temperature or pressure setpoints.
Fluid applicators are often mobile, and are sometimes installed on wheeled or otherwise mobile platforms or carts that can be pushed or dragged into work locations by hand, as needed. In industrial and construction applications for which multiple fluid applicators may be needed at different, changing, and farflung locations, fluid applicators are often brought to work locations in dedicated vehicles.